This conference will take place on September 7th through 11th 2005 at Queens' College, University of Cambridge, Cambridge, England. The participants will mainly be research scientists but are expected to include interested laypeople as well. The topics to be covered include a wide range of biomedical and biotechnological disciplines relevant to the eventual repair of age-related molecular and cellular damage in mammals, including stem cell therapy, nuclear transfer, somatic gene therapy and tissue engineering. The meeting will also cover innovative ways in which such technologies may be employed in the foreseeable future in the repair or obviation of age-related changed currently immutable or only modestly retardable by known interventions, such as mitochondria! mutations, lysosomal and extracellular aggregates, protein-protein crosslinks, sarcopenia, visceral adiposity and tumors. This combination of topics is not adequately combined in other conferences, but it is an essential mix for those concerned with the long-term prospects for major intervention in the aging process, which (as all gerontologists know) is the single biggest contributor to frailty and debilitation throughout the developed world. In demonstration of this, the precursor of this conference (held at the same venue in September 2003) was exceptionally successful. The upcoming meeting has been able to build on the reputation of the 2003 meeting and has already attracted a host of illustrious confirmed speakers.